Who?
by malexity
Summary: Stella isn't who she thinks she really is. What happens when four rangers save her from an armada attack? "Emma" Stella woke up again. It was the third time this week where she kept getting these weird dreams. Every time it would always end with a guy yelling "Emma". But who is this guy, and most definitely, who the hell is Emma? I do not own Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"Hey guys!" Emma said as she cheerfully walked into class with her best friend, Gia, beside her. The two walked to the table where the rest of their friends were sat at.

"Hey Emma, Gia." Noah replied as he continued working on some science project.

"You know, I kind of like New York. Maybe one day I'll move down here." Emma said as she placed her books on the table as she sat down next to Troy.

Troy placed his arm around Emma and nodded in reply, "It's nice, but it's not home, you know."

"Yea…" Emma replied as she started writing something down. They all were working on something when Jake seemed to noticed something.

He started tapping on the table to get everyone's attention. "You guys, we have a problem." He said as he pointed to the window.

"Oh no." Gia said.

"Why couldn't this have waited when we're on a field trip-ish!" Jake complained as the group ignored him and ran out.

They morphed as they ran, "_Go Go Megaforce!"_

"There are a bunch of loogies, but I don't see a monster anywhere!" Emma exclaimed as she looked around.

"Wait, you guys!" Noah said getting everyone's attention. "Look over there… and there… and there!" He pointed at three different buildings. There seemed to be a bunch of loogies trying to cover something at the top.

"What could they be hiding?" Gia questioned.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out." Troy said as he began running towards one of the buildings. The others had followed behind him.

They all ran inside the building. Unfortunately, the elevators weren't working so they had to run all the way upstairs. Once they reached the top, they noticed a huge satellite antenna with loogies guarding it. Not wanting to be seen right away, they quickly hid in a room nearby. Noah had soon noticed that the antenna seemed to be getting something. He then realized that it must've been getting a bunch of energy from the sun.

"Guys, the antenna seems to be getting a bunch of energy from the sun!"

"But why though?" Jake asked.

A voice suddenly boomed, "I'm so glad you asked that, black ranger."

"Who's there!" Troy shouted.

Suddenly, a projector had shown the person, or monster rather.

"Malkor?!" The rangers all said at the same time in confusion.

"That _is _my name." He said.

"What do you want!" Gia screamed.

"What I want it simple. I want your world." Malkor stated. "I will simply gather enough energy from the sun, and use that to get rid of all life on this planet."

"That will never happen! Not as long as we're standing right here!" Troy said firmly as all the others agreed.

"Ah, that's what you think. Goodbye, Rangers." Malkor said as the connection suddenly stopped.

"Okay guys, we need to split up and get rid of those antennas." Troy said.

"There are three, but there's five of us. One of us has to get rid of the antenna by ourselves." Jake said.

"I'll go." Troy said. "Jake and Gia, you take this one. Noah and Emma, you guys get the north one, and I'll get the south."

"What, Troy, we can't let you go by yourself! Do you see how many loogies are here! There's about a hundred of them! You can't take them out by yourself!" Gia exclaimed.

"Troy, stay with Emma and I. Then we can all meet up at the south building." Noah said. The others all seemed to agree.

"Then off we go! See you soon!" Emma said. She, Troy, and Noah started running out as Jake and Gia started fighting. They had run out the building and quickly ran to the south side of town.

Emma quickly noticed the loogies that ran towards the citizens.

"Guys! We have to help them!" Emma said as she got out her morpher.

"_Phoenix Shot!"_

She quickly ran to the people closest to her as she shot at the loogies.

"Get out of here! Quick!" She said to the people. They all ran the hell out of there.

She then fought some more loogies as she noticed Noah and Troy doing the same. There weren't much more left. She then ran close to Troy and Noah.

"Troy! Noah! You guys go ahead! I can finish them off!" She said as she knocked out the last two loogies by them.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked skeptically. Emma nodded.

"Positive. Now go!" She said as she pushed them away. Troy then turned around and hugged her.

"Stay safe." He said as Emma hugged him back.

"I will, now go!" She said as she pushed him away, again. She then continued fighting the loogies and eventually finished them all off in five minutes.

She then started running to the south side of town.

Emma arrived at the top of the building where the antenna was. Surprisingly, there weren't as many loogies guarding the antenna compared to the one Jake and Gia are fighting off.

She quickly hid behind a wall, slowly getting her blaster out.

"_Phoenix Header."_

As soon as she attached the header to her blaster, she then shot at a loogie and kicked two aside. She made sure to get rid of every loogie there.

Once she finished fighting, she walked up to the antenna. She then looked at it, figuring out how she could stop it from getting more energy from the sun. She then saw a wire that seems to be where the energy had traveled to a large tank, where she assumed the energy was being stored in. She then instantly shot at it.

Unfortunately, someone had knocked her out right after.

* * *

Troy and Noah were fighting off the loogies in the north building. They weren't having too hard of a time, but it definitely took a while to finish them off.

"Dude, where is Emma?" Noah asked as he shot at a loogie.

"She's probably on her way here, I hope. She must've gotten caught up with the loogies outside and helping the people." Troy responded, not wanting to think that something terrible had happened. There were now a only a few loogies left.

"Noah! Go to the antenna and figure out how to stop it gathering energy! I can finish off the rest!"

"On it!"

Noah had quickly cut off the wire and the room got a bit darker. At the same time, Troy finished off the last loogie.

"Nice job." Troy complimented. Noah nodded his head in thanks.

"We should go now. Jake and Gia are probably there now, and Emma probably is too." Noah said. Troy nodded feeling a pit forming in his stomach.

* * *

"Jake! Gia!" Troy called out as he saw Jake and Gia about to enter the building. He and Noah quickly caught up to them.

"Troy, Noah!" Gia said as she saw them. "Wait, where's Emma?"

"She stayed behind fighting the loogies outside. We thought she would be with you guys as she didn't go to the north building." Noah replied.

"Well then, she must be already inside! Let's go!" Jake said as the four of them started running again.

Once they got to the top, they found it completely dark and empty. The wire had been cut off and there were no signs of loogies left.

"Huh." Troy said as he walked around.

"Someone must've been already been here." Jake said.

"Emma." Noah replied as he then started to walk around to room.

Gia seemed to freak out a bit now. "But where is Emma?!"

"Gia, calm down. Emma must be outside still." Jake replied as he tried calming Gia down.

"Guys…" Noah called out as he crouched down as he saw something on the ground.

"What is it?" Troy asked as he, Jake, and Gia walked over to where he was.

Noah stood up and showed everyone what he was holding. "Emma's morpher was just laying here."

"What…?" Gia said as she grabbed it. She looked at it, then noticed something shiny in the corner of the room. She walked over to pick it up.

She gasped as she picked it up. "Troy, it's the necklace you gave to Emma!" She said as she handed it to Troy.

"What the, why is it there?" He asked completely confused.

"Could we get some light in here or something! I don't know how you guys are easily seeing these!" Jake complained. Noah looked around and found a switch and flipped it to see if it was a light one, which it was. The lights then turned on.

"Okay, what is going on!" Jake then said exasperated.

"Emma's necklace and morpher were here, but we don't know where she-" Noah started, but was cut off by a loud gasp.

The guys looked at Gia, who was now away from the group.

"Gia? What's wrong?" Troy asked. She then pointed to something on the ground. The guys looked down and saw …blood?"

At this point, Gia had started crying fearing the worst.

But the questioned still remained: Where is Emma?

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**This chapter and the next takes place after season 1 of PR Megaforce. The third chapter will begin a year after, but during season 2 of PRM. I also haven't watched the show in a while, so I might get some things wrong. Please tell me if I do!**

**This is a Tremma fanfic as they are one of my favorite ships in the PR Universe!**

**Hope you will enjoy this story! Also, this chapter was from a dream I had last night. Super weird, but that's how I came to write this story.**

**Anyways, again, I hope you enjoy this story as I enjoy writing it! Make sure to follow my Instagram for updates on Day and Night and Who!**

**Xox Malexity**

_**Sadly, I do not own Power Rangers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention, but when I imagined the place where the antennas were, I imagined the building to look like Roger and Mark's apartment in Rent. Lol!**

Troy, Gia, Jake, and Noah all morphed back to their regular outfits and rushed back to the house they currently were staying in. Gia was running the fastest out of all of them.

"You guys! Come on!" She said as she finally reached the doorstep. She quickly unlocked the door and ran inside. However, she wasn't expecting the warmness inside and the aroma of cookies that were freshly baked. She walked around the house as the guys finally entered. Suddenly, Emma walked out of her room.

"Emma!" Gia said as she hugged Emma right away. Emma laughed and hugged her back.

"Gee Gia, didn't think you would miss me that much." Emma joked.

"Emma!" Troy then said as he went up to his girlfriend, hugging her tightly as well.

"Emma! What happened to you! Where were you?!" Gia asked.

"I was fighting off the loogies and I was able to go inside the building earlier. I had cut the wire off, but I don't remember anything else after that." Emma responded as she frowned. "I also lost my morpher... and the necklace you got me, Troy."

"Don't worry Em, we found them." Noah said as he handed her morpher and Troy putting her necklace on her.

"Thank you!" Emma smiled brightly. "But where were they?"

Gia looked bothered, same with Troy. Jake had decided to answer her this time. "They were in the building. Your morpher was on the ground, same with your necklace, but your necklace was at the corner of the room."

"Oh. Well thank you guys! Are you guys hungry? I was about to make some dinner." Emma said as she walked towards the fridge.

"Hell yeah!" Jake replied earning laughs from the group.

* * *

"Master, do you think this is going to work?"

"Of course it will. With this pinky out of the way, i'm one step closer to ruling this planet." The guy had then started saying a chant in Latin.

_"Intra mentem."_

* * *

Everyone was at different places doing different things. Troy and Jake were playing a board game, Noah was busy doing some experiments and research of his own, Gia was just watching a movie that was currently on, and Emma had went out for a walk.

After dinner, Emma and Gia had washed the plates and cleaned the house a bit as the boys went and did their own thing. It didn't take them that long. After that, Emma decided to go outside, take a walk, and maybe get some pictures along the way. Well, Emma did indeed get some pictures and decided to go to the store to get them printed out. As she was looking at the pictures, she saw some pictures that she and her friends had taken two days ago at the park. She smiled as she remembered how much fun they had that day. She then selected the pictures she took today to print out.

Once she finished printing everything out, Emma had started walking her way back home. It wasn't that far, just a couple of minutes away. She had decided to put her earphones in and listen to some music that was on her playlist, not really paying attention to anything around her. She then stopped suddenly.

She instantly dropped everything. Her backpack, her photos, her phone; everything. She then morphed into her ranger form.

Out of nowhere, loogies started to appear once again.

Emma tried. She really did, but she just couldn't seem to move. All she could do was stand and watch.

She then started moving all of sudden, but not to attack the loogies, but to fight _with _them.

* * *

Gia was watching Heathers on the TV, when suddenly her morpher had went off, same with the others. She quickly took hers out.

"Tensou? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Rangers! There are loogies everywhere near the park! Emma is already there!" He cried out.

"We're on our way." Troy had said as they all ran out the door. They had morphed as they ran to the park.

* * *

"Master! The other rangers are here! What now?"

"Don't worry, we'll just pretend to fight off the loogies for now."

* * *

"Emma!" Jake called out as he saw Emma. They all ran near her to help her out. There were a bunch of loogies surrounding her.

_"Tiger Shot" _Gia yelled as she shot at some of the loogies. Troy, Jake, and Noah all shot and fought with some too, clearing out the area.

"I didn't _need _your help!" Emma said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well, it kind of looked like you did." Jake retorted back. Noah bit back a laugh. Suddenly, more loogies appeared.

"Ugh." Emma said loudly as she ran to fight them off.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Jake asked.

Troy shoved him slightly. "Shut up." He then ran to fight some of the loogies, as the rest did the same.

Meanwhile, Emma still couldn't control her movement. She couldn't even control what she was saying!

She suddenly started screaming.

"AHH!" She screamed loudly as she finally regained control of herself.

Noah, being the closest to her, heard her scream loudly and clear. "Emma? What's wrong?" He asked as he punched a loogie.

"I-" She began to say but stopped. She then hit Noah with so much force that he fell backwards a few feet away.

"What the.. Emma?!" Troy said as he saw what happened. He approached her but Emma took her blaster out. He put his hands up trying to stop her.

"Don't mov... STOP!" She said as she then fell on the ground clutching her head, repeating the word stop repeatedly.

Gia and Jake who finished off the rest of the loogies came over to see what was happening.

"What is happening to Emma!" Gia said as they saw Emma on the ground.

Jake had gone over to Noah to help him up.

"Emma," Troy began to say as he slowly walked closer to her.

"stop, stop..."

"Emma, what's wrong? Why did you hit Noah?" Troy asked as he put his arm on her shoulder. He then noticed something on her suit.

"Emma?" He asked slowly.

"Because I can. He was in my way!" Emma said as she stood up quickly, almost making Troy fall. She then started to run and attack the other rangers.

"You guys, I think that Emma's being controlled." He said.

"Why?" Gia asked as she avoided being hit by Emma.

"I don't know, but we need to help her." Troy said.

* * *

Emma was still figuring out what was happening. She now could walk around, as if she was inside her mind. Suddenly, a figure appeared.

"Well, well, well."

"Malkor." Emma growled. "What are you doing, and why can't I control myself."

"Oh, that's because I am." He said with an evil glint in his voice.

Emma angrily took a breath. What was she going to do?

She was going to try and fight him.

She felt her pockets and realized that she had her morpher on her.

So maybe she could transform, in her mind?

She closed her eyes and decided to try. _"Go, go Megaforce!"_

She opened her eyes and looked down. She was in her suit and had her power cards! It worked!

"Do you think that you could really fight me?" Malkor said.

"Of course, I can." Emma said as she shot at him while suddenly kicking him. Malkor fought back, blocking her punches and kicks. But when he did get hit, he did manage to stumble a little. Emma had shot at him. The shot had penetrated through him, weakening Malkor a bit.

"You pesky little ranger!" He yelled as she shot him multiple times. He tried hitting her back but failed.

He then disappeared.

* * *

The rangers had managed to avoid hurting Emma, although Emma did manage to get a few hits in.

"Guys, distract her! I'm going to try and hold her down!" Troy said.

"Okay! Be careful, Troy, and don't hurt her!" Gia shouted back as she, Jake, and Noah started to run at the same direction. Emma followed, with Troy following behind her. Gia, Jake, and Noah then suddenly ran at a different direction causing Emma to pause at where she was. Troy then took this chance to hold Emma tightly so she can't move.

"I've got her!" Troy said as Emma began to squirm a bit. Gia, Jake, and Noah then ran back to where they were.

"Emma, calm down. I've got you." Troy said as he tried to calm down Emma, who still seemed to be "controlled".

Suddenly, Emma stopped moving.

"Emma?" Jake asked noticing how still she was.

"I'm sorry." She said as she morphed back to her regular outfit. The rest did the same.

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault." Troy said as he tried calming her down.

"Just tell us what happened." Noah then said.

Emma gulped as she began to feel a bit light headed. "Well.. I was-"

"Emma!" The group said as Troy caught their friend from hitting the ground.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was so bad rip.**

**Anyways, next chapter will be a year after these events.**

**I also suck at writing fight scenes, so i'm sorry if this and future ones are so bad.**

**Again, make sure to follow my Instagram for updates!**

**xox Malexity**


	3. Chapter 3

_One year later..._

_"Emma!"_

Stella gasped as she woke up again. It has been the third time again this week where she's been getting these weird dreams. Every time though, it always ends with someone yelling "Emma".

But who is that?

Putting those thoughts aside, Stella had checked the time. It was only six-thirty, and she didn't have school since it was Saturday, and she didn't have work today.

Her job was a photographer for the Harwood County newspaper. Though, she isn't so famous, she is rising to be.

And so, she got up from bed, making it after. She liked having her room neat and orderly. She then went to go to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, then got changed.

She decided on wearing her favorite outfit, pink shorts with a white tank and her jean jacket. She also added on a necklace, some bracelets, and wore her brown boots.

She only applied some mascara and lip-gloss. She then brushed off her long, blonde hair.

Once satisfied with how she looked, she went to her kitchen to get something to eat. She had decided on making some oatmeal.

After she made her food and ate, she cleaned everything up once again and checked the time. It was still early and thought to go outside for a walk. She wanted to go to the forest and see if she can get any pictures.

With that, she grabbed her bag, camera, and keys and walked outside of small, but cozy house. She made sure to lock her door and then decided to ride her bike, instead of her car.

She got on her bike and rode to the forest. Once she got there, she got off her bike and placed it by a tree. She then walked down the trail, admiring the foliage around her, not paying attention to anything else.

She got a few pictures here and there. She continued walking, still looking at all the trees and plants that she had accidentally bumped into someone. She had fell on the ground, as that someone had been running when they accidentally collided.

"Ow," She said as her arm started hurting a bit. She then collected her bag and camera.

The guy who had bumped into her quickly offered a hand. "Are you okay? I am so sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

Stella accepted the gesture and was brought back to her feet. "It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. I mean, how could I? It's always beautiful around here"

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before." The guy had said. He didn't know for how long, but he had been staring at the blonde.

"No, I lived here for about a year now. And uh, are you okay? You keep staring at me." Stella said.

He had quickly come back to his senses. "Um, yeah. You just look familiar. But you said you lived here for a year now. Where did you live before?"

Stella frowned a bit as she thought. _Where did she live prior to Harwood?_

"I, um, actually don't remember. I think it was New York," She said as she paused for a moment. "Yea, New York, but then I woke up here in Harwood."

The guy's eyes seemed to widen a bit. _Could this be Emma?_

"Oh," He said quietly.

"Yeah..." Stella responded. She then looked for her phone in her bag, as she forgot to wear her watch. She kept looking in there but didn't find it at all. She sighed as she asked to guy in front of her what the time was.

He looked at his phone. "Eight o'clock."

"Really? Wow." Stella said as she realized she's almost been at the forest for an hour.

"Well, I should get going now." She said as she began to walk back.

"Wait!" Stella turned around. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Stella. And you?"

"Troy." The guy, Troy, had responded.

Stella smiled before walking back. "Well, nice meeting you, Troy."

And with that she left as Troy stood there for a bit.

* * *

After the encounter with Stella, Troy had decided to go to Ernie's. Luckily, Ernie's wasn't that far from the forest either, since he had just walked from his home.

He had put his earphones back on as he clicked shuffle on his playlist. The one song that played was a Christmas song, Santa Baby to be exact. It was only October, but hey, Christmas is in two months, so why not?

Although, this one song reminded him of Emma. It was her favorite Christmas song.

He then began to walk to Ernie's. After around ten minutes, Troy arrived at the mall and walked inside to get to Ernie's. When he walked in, he saw that the rangers, plus a little girl, Emma's little sister, Lila, next to Gia were already there, talking about something.

"Oh Troy! Hey!" Gia said as she saw Troy enter. He began walking over to their usual table.

"Hi Troy!" Lila said cheerfully as she saw Troy. She then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Lila!" He replied as he picked her up and walked to the table. He then put Lila down.

"Gia, can I go look at the toys over there?" Lila asked as she pointed at the window of the store in front of Ernie's.

"Sure, but just stay where I can see you, and don't go too far." Gia told her. The younger brunette smiled at her and went to look at the toys.

"Something on your mind?" Jake asked as he noticed Troy was a bit quiet.

"I think I saw her." He responded. Gia, Noah, and Jake all looked at each other.

"Saw who?" Noah asked.

"Emma." He said as the others' eyes widened.

"Are you sure it's her?" Gia asked. Troy looked down and shook his head.

"No, she said her name was Stella, but she looked exactly like her except for her hair. She even loves nature and photography too! Just like Emma..."

They all were quiet for a moment.

"I miss her." Gia said sadly as she took a sip from her smoothie.

"We all do G, we all do." Jake replied as he sunk down on his seat.

Suddenly, all the rangers morphers went off. They all looked at each other and went to find someplace where no one would find them.

They all got their morphers out. "Yes Gosei?" Troy asked.

"Rangers! There is an attack by the mall!" Gosei said loudly.

"We're on it!" Troy replied as they all ran outside. Sure enough there were loogies and a monster they've never seen before.

"Who is that!" Gia exclaimed as she saw the monster.

"I don't know, but let's transform!" Troy responded as they all got their morphers out.

_"Go, Go Megaforce!"_

Once transformed, they all went to Ultra Mode.

_"Ultra-Mode, Activate!"_

_"_Aha, so I see we have some rangers here!" The monster had said after the rangers had transformed into their Ultra Power mode.

"Who are you!" Noah asked loudly.

"Oh, I am Memrix! I gladly take people's memories and eat them up for energy!" Memrix said. He then suddenly got his staff and pointed it at a civilian nearby and got their memories.

"No!" Troy said as he saw what he did.

"Ahaha yummy!"

The rangers had then began fighting.

* * *

Stella rode back to her house after meeting Troy. She decided to make something for herself, and decided to make some cookies. As she was looking in the cabinets, she noticed she needed to get a few ingredients.

She had then left her house and walked to the shops nearby. She had went to the grocery store that was pretty close to the mall and decided if she had extra time, she would go and maybe look around at the mall.

As she was walking, she noticed weird green things running around, but as she got closer, they started to look a tad bit familiar.

She had hid behind a pole big enough to hide her small figure. She was curious as to what these were. She stayed there for a while to see what they were doing until she saw a little girl there, running, as Stella assumed that she was looking for her mother. The girl couldn't have been more than five or six years old.

That was when those green things started to run at the little girl.

Stella's eyes widened and she knew she couldn't just stand by and watch. She had to help that little girl.

So she ran and began to kick and punch the green things. She didn't know why, but this seemed so natural to her, as if she has done this before.

She continued fighting the green things and ended up getting rid of most of them. She then ran to the girl who looked scared to death.

"Run! Get away from here!" She said, but the girl began to cry.

"I don't know where my sister is! I don't want to be alone!" She cried. Stella's heart broke a bit. She turned back to see a few more of those green things appearing. She then held the girl behind her to protect her as they began approaching them. She quickly ran to some bushes far enough so the green things can't see them.

Stella crouched down with the girl so they won't be seen. "Okay, we're going to hide here. I'll stay here with you the entire time." Stella said as the girl nodded.

Stella saw the tears that were soon forming again in the girl's eyes. She wiped them and asked, "What's your name?"

"Lila."

Stella grabbed Lila's hands and squeezed them softly. "Okay Lila, I need you to be brave okay? Just stay here and don't be afraid."

Lila nodded and hugged Stella, which took her by surprise.

"Okay, Emma." Lila said. Stella was confused.

"Um, my name is Stella, just so you know." She said as she smiled softly at her.

"Okay."

"How old are you?" Stella asked, trying to make Lila forget why they're hiding.

"I'm five and a half." She smiled.

"What do you like to do?" Stella then asked.

Lila thought about it first and smiled even more. "I like watching the Power Rangers! My mommy and daddy were Power Rangers! And my sister and her friends" Her smile then fell a bit when she mentioned her sister. She decided not to ask about it. She then heard footsteps nearby and quietly told Lila to he quiet. Lila held onto her arm as she was getting scared more and more. Stella had put her arm around her to reassure her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A monster said suddenly popping in front of them. Lila screamed out of fear.

"More memories for me to eat!" The monster said but suddenly was shot at with a red laser. Then, two power rangers, the blue and black, kicked at him.

Stella and Lila got up quickly. The two other rangers, the yellow and red ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" The yellow asked. Stella shook her head yes.

"GIA!" Lila then said as she hugged the yellow ranger.

"Lila!" Gia said hugging her back. Stella didn't know what to do, and just stood there.

The red ranger went to Stella and asked her again if she was okay. She firmly said yes.

"Gia, I want to go home!" Lila said as she cried again.

Suddenly, the blue and black ranger rolled to where they were, morphed into their civilian outfits.  
"Aye, you guys are no fun! Hasta la vista!" The monster suddenly said out loud as he disappeared.

"Noah! Jake!" Gia and the red ranger said as they went to help their friends. They then morphed back to their regular self as well.

Lila went back to Stella and held her tightly. Stella held her back.

The blue and black rangers, Noah and Jake, were back on their feet, clutching their sides.

Stella then spoke up and asked if they were okay. The red ranger then turned around.

"Troy?" Stella asked as she recognized him as the guy from earlier.

"Yep, that's me." Troy said as he looked at his friends.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were the red ranger." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Well Stella, these are my friends Gia, Jake, and Noah." He said introducing the others now that Stella knows their other identities.

"Hello." Stella replied. She then noticed something. Wasn't there a pink ranger in this team of rangers? That's what she heard before.

"Isn't there a fifth ranger? Like the pink ranger?" She asked. The others then looked at her and Lila started to cry.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" She asked getting worried a bit.

"No, it's just," Troy began to say. "We don't know where she is."

Stella just said oh and stayed quiet.

"I should get going. Thanks again." She said as she began walking home.

"Wait, Stella!" Gia called. Stella turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping Lila safe with you. I don't know what I would've done if she got hurt." Gia said as she looked at the ground sadly.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't know what I would've done if I had a sister and got hurt badly in some way." She said. "Your sister is really sweet by the way and really cute!"

Gia smiled at her. "She's actually not my sister, she was my best friend's sister."

Stella quickly put some of the pieces together as she made a quick realization. "The pink ranger?"

Gia responded. "Yep. Her name was Emma."


End file.
